Je ne veux que toi
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: James ne supporte plus que Lily le repousse, il a été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste parce qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Ceci engendre une discussion et une dispute assez violente entre Sirius et Remus.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comment allez vous bien tout le monde les gens?_

_Ca fait un moment qu'on était partit chez les sorciers..._

_Aujourd'hui direction Poudlard, lors de la 7ème année des Maraudeurs. On va découvrir que les sentiments font parfois bien souffrir..._

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Beta : Comme d'hab : Luma-Az qui a prit le temps de faire un boulot extra! Merci infiniment!_

_Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Dans le parc de Poudlard.

Lily était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle regardait un peu plus loin, là où deux garçons discutaient. L'échange avait l'air houleux. Le sujet est surement leur ami. Il sortait à peine de l'hôpital.

James… Elle pensa au jeune homme. Il avait changé depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Depuis deux ans, il ne cesse de tenter de la courtiser. Elle a toujours repoussé ses déclarations extravagantes, en tout cas jusque-là. Aujourd'hui, elle se pose des questions. Depuis quelques temps, il la laissait plus ou moins tranquille, il semblait plus triste, plus sérieux dans son travail et dans son attitude. Et elle devait bien avouer que ce nouveau James ne lui déplaisait pas… Le garçon l'attirait de plus en plus.

De l'autre côté du parc.

\- Je le comprends un peu... fit Remus.

\- Comment ça?

Le loup-garou rougit...

\- Si tu... enfin si tu voulais plus me voir... je... Je crois que... je le supporterai pas et je pourrai sûrement faire la même chose que James...

\- Quoi ! hurla Sirius.

Le brun était hors de lui. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ça le rendait malade, il avait presque envie de vomir. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que Remus puisse avoir de telles pensées ! déjà qu'il avait du mal à réaliser que James était passer à l'acte…

\- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Te suicider? Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête hein! C'est pas possible! Nan mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu des potes pareils ! Nan mais je rêve!

Remus ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

\- Je... Je suis désolé... pardon Sirius... te fâches pas... je... suppliât-il ... les larmes aux yeux.

Il finit par s'enfuir.

\- Remus! Attends! Appela Sirius soudain calmé. Qu'est-ce que...? Remus! Reviens... reviens ... finit-il par dire d'une toute petite voix... Il le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de bouger, figé par la fuite de son ami.

Le Loup-Garou s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, dans un coin très peu fréquenté. Assis par terre, adossé au mur, il revivait cette scène encore et encore. Il avait peur. Sa réaction avait été impulsive et sûrement excessive. Sirius n'avait pas dû comprendre… et il devait le détester maintenant…

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, Remus se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, tête baissée. James arriva en même temps, lui passa devant et s'assit. Voyant le regard que les deux maraudeurs se lancèrent, il soupira,

\- Je peux m'asseoir demanda timidement Remus

\- James eut une grimace et marmonna qu'il n'avait pas envie de les entendre se disputer.

\- Laisse James... Je m'en fiche, c'est pas grave... Dit Sirius, les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Non Sirius, je n'ai pas envie.

Remus s'était arrêté net, il tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius se leva d'un bon.

\- Remus attend !

Pas de réaction.

\- Rem'...

Toujours rien.

\- JE T'AIME ! cria alors l'animagus.

Remus se figea.

\- Je t'aime Rem' répéta Sirius alors que le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Remus le vit s'avancer vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il entoura son cou de ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer hier... je... c'est juste que... je ne veux pas te perdre Rem...

\- Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Sirius. Murmura Remus.

Sirius prît alors la main de son ami et l'entraîna hors de la salle sous les applaudissements des élèves présents. Ils coururent droit devant eux, en se retrouvant près du lac, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime Remus...

\- Moi aussi Sirius... Je t'aime...

Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre auprès duquel ils venaient d'arriver, se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir.

James les rejoignit plusieurs minutes plus tard, il s'assit à côté d'eux, le regard perdu sur le lac et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la jolie jeune fille rousse qui hantait ses rêves apparemment sans espoir.

Regardant l'heure, il se décida à les réveiller.

\- Siri... Debout... Aller mon frère réveille-toi...

\- Hum?... Oh Jamsie!...

\- Désolé de vous sortir de votre bulle de bonheur les mecs mais il va falloir y aller... Ça va pas tarder à sonner.

\- Ouais merci...

James eut un soupir.

\- Ça va vieux? demanda Sirius.

\- Vous avez de la chance... Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, dit Remus qui venait d'ouvrir un œil, on a trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Surtout qui partage vos sentiments... Dit James en apercevant Lily. Sa voix était triste et amer.

\- Aller... perd pas espoir vieux... ça va finir par s'arranger...

\- J'espère... J'aimerai tant...

Sirius le serra dans ses bras.

\- Aller, aller... Recommences pas à déprimer tu veux... ça ne sert à rien...

\- Je sais...

James avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius regarda Remus, puis Lily et enfin James, Remus comprit, se leva et se dirigea vers la jolie rousse.

\- Lily, je peux te parler s'il te plait?

\- Oui?

\- Viens.

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans leur dortoir. Une fois là-haut, il la fit asseoir sur son lit et la recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que?... Rem'? On va être en retard!

\- On s'en fout Lily! Répondit le châtain, reste assise là et surtout ne bouges pas! Pas de bruit!

C'est à ce moment-là que James et Sirius entrèrent. James pleurait... Lily fut surprise.

\- James? Fit Remus assis sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi? Hein? Pourquoi toi tu peux l'approcher alors que moi je me fais toujours jeter!

\- J'en sais rien vieux...

\- Elle est où là?

\- Ben en cours...

\- Ha...

\- J'en peux plus... S'effondra James, j'en ai marre! Je ne suis rien moi sans elle! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas croire que je l'aime!

Lily était choquée, elle allait bouger mais Remus se colla à elle et l'en empêcha.

\- Ça servait à rien de me sauver! Rien n'a changé! Elle ne voudra jamais de moi! Vous auriez dû me laisser me noyer! J'étais bien au moins au fond du lac, je n'avais plus mal...

Lily plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche horrifiée.

\- Tu comprends? chuchota Remus en passant sa main sous la cape, Lily la serra montrant qu'elle avait compris.

\- Écoute Jamsie, fit Sirius, il faut peut-être tourner la page, peut-être...

\- Non! s'écria James, si c'est pas elle, ce sera personne, je ne veux personne d'autre que Lily Evans!

\- Oh James! s'écria Lily sortant de sous la cape.

\- Li...Lily?...

\- Je suis désolée James... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant... Pardon...

\- Pourquoi Lily? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu voies à quel point je t'aime! Je t'aime vraiment!

\- Je viens de le comprendre... Murmura-t-elle.

À partir de ce jour-là, elle ne le repoussa plus et on voyait toujours désormais les maraudeurs avec la jeune femme.

Fin

* * *

_Bon ben..._

_Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. Vous l'écrivez dans le grand carré blanc et puis vous cliquez sur review..._

_Je serais ravie de vous répondre à chaque fois comme toujours. Et Merci aussi aux anonymes!_


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Fraise

Mais de rien. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. :)

Ha et Merci de t'être identifier! ça fait plaisir de mettre un nom sur les reviewers, je veux dire autre que "guest". :)

A bientôt!


End file.
